The Hunger League Games: Rise of N
by TheSinnerWithin
Summary: The Hero failed to stop N in Team Plasma's Castle, leaving the world to Ghestsis's machinations. Now, N has forged an Empire by conquering the world and quelling any whispers of resistance. Now he has orchestrated the creation of a terrible event that will pit twenty-four children and their Pokémon against one another. A boy and a girl from each region will enter the Games.


**The Hunger League Games: Rise of N**

**A New Hero**

It had been years since Unova had fallen after the Hero fell prey to N's Pokémon. Team Plasma's ambitious path was now free of any standing in their road to victory and marched into Castelia City putting N's castle on a small island in the harbor near Liberty Island.

Unova had been subjugated swiftly. Ghetsis had unleashed Kyurem on the leaders of the Resistance executing most of the foreign Elite Four members. From there, it wasn't long before the world had fallen to the brink of no return.

But that was the past and years of this new life had brought a strange sense of acceptance to most of the people of Unova. That all was forgotten when N's new doctrine was announced live broadcasted all over the world.

A boy and a girl tribute from each region would enter an arena and fight to the death until the last standing. A tribute would also be drawn from the Orange and Sevii Islands amounting up to a grand total of twenty-four tributes. Twenty four teenagers forced to fight to the death alongside their Pokémon. Ah, but there was a catch for the victor. The victor of these games would live a life of riches, luxury and ease a symbol of hope for the oppressed people to keep on going under the rule of N. N's father Ghetsis had become the Prime Minister of the Empire and was N's advisor and the maker of the Games.

N had been true to his word after all.

Twenty four children had been drafted from the regions and taken away to Castelia City briefly before being sent to the Games. N had personally greeted them all. The pure shock of this rapid string of events had left Mason hollow to the events happening around him. He had been ripped from his home unannounced, torn away from his own family by the Shadow Guard.

All of this had happened so quickly. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it. A surge of resentment coursed through him for a moment. _Why did the Hero have to fail?! He's left us all to this horrible new world. No one knows if he's dead or alive._

Mason felt his hand close around a metallic sphere his fingers running over the red surface glistening beneath the bright afternoon sun. _Very unfitting for a day_ _like this._

Mason clicked the button in the center of the Poke Ball releasing his companion without hesitation. The Umbreon cocked its head curiously up at Mason at his recent change in mood. _Poor thing, doesn't even realize we're being sent to our deaths._

Mason scratched behind its ears and stroked its sleek black fur gently. Content for now, the Umbreon curled up at his feet protectively watching for any others. Mason felt a chill run up his spine as he spotted a break in the eerie fog and spotted a large island up ahead. Mason stared in awe at the massive twin wrings rotating in an orbit around the island protectively.

"What are those things?" he muttered as the ship passed under one of the rings a few feet above. Umbreon pricked its ears alert as footsteps greeted Mason's ears.

"Most likely to keep us contained on the island. Wouldn't want any trainers to escape the island on Water Pokémon now would they?" asked a raven haired girl crossing the deck in even strides. Umbreon's fur started to rise protectively. She reached down to the Dark Pokémon and patted its head affectionately.

"Don't worry I'm no threat to your Trainer yet," she whispered to Umbreon reassuringly.

"And there's the magic word," mumbled Mason.

"You don't remember me do you?" she whispered after several moments of silence, the only sound of the ship's engines churning through water. Muffled yells could be heard downstairs. "Looks like some of the Johtos are arguing with the Kanto trainers," she muttered after a while.

"You don't remember do you?" she whispered again.

Mason turned towards her searching her soft sea-blue eyes. She stared back evenly with no heat in her gaze. Mason cringed a little as a torrent of memories slammed into him from his early childhood. Back when Umbreon had still been the baby Eevee his father had given him on his 5th birthday.

_This will protect you one day. When_ _I'm no longer around, protect your mother for me Mason. I have to find the Hero._

_Mason watched with tears brimming in his eyes as his father departed without another word and vanished among the throng of trees lining the edge of Fortree City._

_Adrianna burst out of the treehouse a little higher above theirs. "Where'd your dad go Mason?" asked Adrianna curiously watching the older man disappear as well._

"_None of your business!" snarled Mason crossly, storming off inside the house slamming the door in his wake._

_Adrianna frowned at Mason's blatantly obvious distress and quickly slid down an awkwardly shaped branch jumping to the dew-covered undergrowth of the forest below. She sauntered into the forest curiously following the trail of cleared undergrowth by a Pokémon. "It must have been her dad cutting away the brush with his Shiftry," she said aloud to herself._

_She staggered to a halt entering a meadow that branched off in different directions. "Which way did he go?!" she said in annoyance._

_The crackling of dried twigs brought Adrianna's attention to the tall grass beside her, "H-Hello?" cried out the little girl, slightly stammering._

_No reply._

_Adrianna took a step forward as the grass bristled indignantly for a moment. Adrianna paled at the realization of the danger she was in." I have no Pokémon!" she thought to herself in mild alarm._

_The rustling settled and Adrianna relaxed a little letting out a loud sigh of relief. A large Pokémon burst out of the grass. Adrianna shrieked as the Pokémon charged slashing its sharp claws at her. Her screams rang out through the forest and echoed back into Fortree. Adrianna's mother burst out of her house at once, "ADRIANNA!" she screamed in fear._

_Adrianna's mother sprinted into the woods, unknowingly followed by a worried Mason. Her mother burst into the clearing with a Poke Ball clenched tightly in her hand. Her eyes slowly fell onto to something blocked from Mason's view. Her mother let out a wail of grief and she dropped to her knees._

_Mason peered around the woman spotting the small pool of blood on the ground beside the tufts of tall grass. His jaw dropped in horror the color draining from his face. The reality of the situation hitting him, he knew that his childhood friend had been ripped from this world by a wild Pokémon. She must have wandered into the forest in search of my father for me._

_Mason let out a whimper and turned tail and sprinted away into the trees back towards Fortree, the lamenting of Adrianna's mother following him no matter how far he ran._

"Adrianna?!" asked Mason breathlessly, "Everyone thought you were dead?"

Adrianna nodded slowly, "I was hurt by the Pokémon but I survived. I kept on. I got companions of my own and started a new life in Fallarbor Town. I started my own farm on the outskirts of the town keeping to my quiet life," she said, "It stayed that way until _they _came for me…" she said trailing off.

Mason rushed forward and embraced his childhood friend, "Why didn't you come back home?" he asked bitterly, "Your mother was ill ever since your disappearance and succumbed to her own misery two months ago."

"I could never have returned to that forest, too many memories. I failed you Mason, your father got away. I lost him," she cried into his shoulder, "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him before he took passage on a ship in Slateport."

"It's not your fault he left," he replied soothingly, "My father made his own decision to seek out the Hero. He wanted to stop Team Plasma before they could arrive on the shores of Hoenn. I can only wonder if he's dead or alive. If he's alive he was captured before he got the chance to free the Hero, but none of this matters anymore."

"Of course it matters. The world deserves better than this oppressive rule. _We _deserve better than this," snapped Adrianna, "And now Mason we are going to have to kill other kids like us. Kids that deserve to live happy, fulfilled lives alongside Pokémon. Are you prepared to kill someone Mason?"

"If it comes to it."

Adrianna frowned with distaste, "You've changed."

"Perhaps for the better," he retorted hotly.

The ship's horn blared a warning for all tributes to get topside. The thunder of shuffling children drowned out the slowing whine of the boiler room below their feet and Mason headed for the bow of the ship seeing the ship drifting into a boathouse. Mason flinched as the chain rattled loudly snaking in front of his feet to lower the anchor.

Deckhands scurried over to the side of the starboard deck to lower the gangplank. Mason followed Adrianna as the second to leave the ship. Several members of the Shadow Guard stood waiting for them in a short line beside the dock. I quickly returned Umbreon to his Poke Ball feeling attention on me by members of the Guard.

The doors behind them swung open slowly revealing N standing there with a warm smile across his face. "Welcome everyone. You all have the honor of serving the Empire to give out a beacon of hope for those that struggle in this _new _world. I have only come to bid most of you farewell. One of you however, I shall see again soon after the Games," he said flashing the cruelest of smiles. Mason frowned with obvious distaste for the man wanted nothing better than to unleash Umbreon's wrath on him at the moment.

"You will be allowed to enter with your usual set of six Pokémon into the arena. When the countdown commences, you must stay on your plates. I doubt you want to find out what happens if you don't," began the woman standing beside N, "There will be a mound of supplies and weapons to assist you in your survival. Good luck out there."

Mason stared vacantly ahead as the tributes began to filter separately into the narrow tunnels, _They must takes us to the arena, he thought._

Mason ran his fingers gently over the cool, metallic surface of the Poke Balls lining his waist. "I have to protect Adrianna," he said to himself firmly, "I can't lose her again."

The end of the tunnel opened into a room filled only with a metal pedestal in the room. He walked over to it and stepped onto it his heart fluttering in surprise as the platform lifted off of the ground and brought him closer to the light pouring in from the surface of the arena above. He shielded his eyes from the blinding light and could make out the outline of twenty three other trainers standing on similar platforms surrounding the supplies piled high. He couldn't help but notice the shelter protecting the goods and weapons from the elements oddly resembled a Cornucopia.

Mason glanced up as the rings bean to spin faster on its axis now and energy surged through the strange mechanisms and crimson light covered the island in a protective sphere. Nothing could come in. Nothing could leave. They were her and stuck here mere playthings of N's Games.

Mason glanced at the glowing numbers flashing in the sky as the seconds of the countdown began to tick down to the final ten seconds. _Ten seconds from now, a group of children will be reduced to savages, he thought bitterly, I have to save Adrianna and escape this place with her by my side._

The final seconds began to slip away and his fingers slipped tightly around a Poke Ball.

_3_

_2_

_1_

_And so it begins…_

**A/N: And the finish of the first chapter. I love this story already. I have a feeling this story will go far already. I'm excited to get feedback from all of my fantastic readers on this new story and can't wait to read the reviews and PMs.**

**Review, favorite, follow, PM me with feedback or questions about the story. However, I think most people's questions will be answered in later chapters. I have always wondered about writing a story like this. I'm also glad that this is my first Crossover ever so let me know if you guys liked it.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
